William Parker
???,???,??? | status = Alive | birth = July 10th | doriki = | height = 7'8" ft (238cm) | weight = 285lbs (130kg) | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FEFEFA | dfname = Dogi Dogi no Mi (動議動議の実) | dfename = Kinetic-Kinetic Fruit | dfmeaning = Kinetic Energy; Motion | dftype = Paramecia }} William Parker (ウィリアム・パーカー Uiriamu Pākā) is a pirate and crewmember of the Monk Pirates, serving as one of the crew's Aces. Being the Ace of Diamonds ( Daiyamondo no Ēsu), he is ranked just below the Jokers despite taking direct orders from the captain at times. Neverthless, Parker still respects the rest of the crew and strives to guide them to victory, being a man who puts the priorities of the Monks and the Captain above all else. As the leader of the Suit of Diamonds division, Parker is the best when it comes to Devil Fruit powers, possessing the powers of the Dogi Dogi no Mi which earned him the epithet of Payback Parker (払戻しのパーカー Haraimodoshi no Pākā).The Hero of Elbaf: Commodore Bigdwun reveals Parker's epithet. Appearance Parker is often described, by those around him, as a very formal looking person who keeps a straight face for most of the time. His eyes are red in contrast to the whiteness of his silver hair which is long and is kept in a ponytail by a blue lace, said ponytail usually being left on his right shoulder and reaching his chest. Parker has bangs of his hair hanging on the sides of his face, while the top of the hair is quite wild. His skin stands between pale and tanned, although it still allows his hair color to stand out. Parker's face has a round triangular shape, going along with the sharp shape of his eyes. Parker is very tall, standing at 7'8" inches, something which helps with imposing his authority. His weight is also relative to his height, it being 285 pounds. His body is also well built, having defined muscles as a result of his physical regimen, although this is mostly covered by the outfit he wears. Parker dons a rather odd set of clothes. He uses a white formal shirt with high collar, which is buttoned up and accompanied by a blue tie, while for his lower body he has dark dress pants and black boots with white soles. Covering most of this, Parker has a blue trench coat which has white borders, the interior being a darker shade of blue, large cuffs and a high collar that is left free. The coat has long and odd, dark markings which are distributed in a diagonal pattern, from the left shoulder and arm to the right side of the coat, going around Parker's body. The coat reaches down to his knees. Parker uses a long golden belt which rounds his body twice, it has four-point stars all across it and is tied by a round buckle, two edges left hanging. The upper part of the coat is not closed, thus leaving part of his shirt and tie visible. Finally, Parker is almost always seen with his usual pair of glasses. Personality Parker seems to be heavily loyal towards his captain, the Yonko Daikaku, showing off a no-nonsense demeanor as he focuses on completing the crew's objectives. This is shown when he screamed at and accused Pierrot of slowing down their ship, making them miss the Royal Wedding and a possible alliance with the Giants, by demanding him to do certain tasks as apologies.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error. He would go as far as to complain about even the Marines themselves, screaming at them for slowing their departure from Elbaf.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marines are suddenly berated by Parker. Once he learned that Pierrot purposefully slowed down the ship, Parker nearly burst out in fury, holding it in with such intenseness that his senses almost went out, although due to the shock he could only gasp and look at Pierrot in a comic way. Hearing that Pierrot truly cared for the crew and seeing his responsibility upon dealing with another Yonko's subordinate, Parker could calm down.The Hero of Elbaf: Pierrot admits stalling everyone on purpose and interrogates the Ninja as Parker nearly explodes in the background. However, he would make the same face again when Pierrot went back to playing around and let Parker deal with the Marines, all the while calling him a special girl. Although, this time Parker quickly recomposed himself and went straight to business, even giving his glasses to the Joker.The Hero of Elbaf: Despite their conflicts, Parker is shown to trust Pierrot. Parker also tends to furiously fix his glasses whenever he is shouting at someone, doing so with his left index and middle fingers. Parker seems to accumulate a lot of stress throughout a single day, although this mostly happens because he lets himself be too bothered. When he relieved himself of all his stress with the use of his powers, Parker felt delightful at the destruction he caused and breathed while peacefully smiling.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker calms down as he destroys the Marine fleet. In fact, he was so at peace that instead of screaming as he does normally, Parker merely muttered his words. ... History The Problem Child Becoming an Outlaw Becoming a Monk Synopsis Operation - Elbaf: An envoy of the Monk Pirates was tasked with traveling to Elbaf and dealing business within the Country. However, due to Pierrot's doing, the ship of Candelabra had its movements stalled and thus didn't reach the Island before the Royal Wedding finished. *'The Hero of Elbaf': Parker, Pierrot and Tyberius dock at the borders of the Country of Elbaf, the latter excited to see the parties being hosted by the Giants. However, his happiness is soon cut short by Parker's shouting at Pierrot as he keeps berating the Joker for the loss of various opportunities due to their stall. Parker keeps his demands at Pierrot who brushes them to Tyberius, giving time for the former to interrogate one of the subordinates of the Yonko Legs. Pierrot gets a Den Den Mushi pertaining to the Yonko herself, prompting him to inquire what sort of negotiations they could have. With nothing to do at Elbaf, the Monks depart only to be intercepted by a Marine Fleet led by Commodore Bigdwun. Parker confronts the Marines and makes quick work of them with the use of his devil fruit powers and the Monks depart shortly afterward. Powers and Abilities Possessing the rank of Ace of Diamonds in the Monk Pirates, Parker is without a doubt one of the strongest individuals in the crew, being just below the Captain himself and the Twin Jokers, his authority is second only to the Yonko's. Being the Ace, Parker has control over the entire Suit of Diamonds, an immense army of Devil Fruit users that is capable of overpowering the armies of whole nations. On his own, Parker managed to single-handedly defeat a hundred of marine soldiers, a few captains, and Commodore Bigdwun and destroy eight warships in a single attack, without sustaining any visible injury.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marine Fleet is utterly crushed by Parker. He seemingly does this on a regular basis due to the many fleets who have been deployed to follow the Monks in the past.The Hero of Elbaf: Bigdwun screams that his will be the last fleet defeated by the Monks. ... Natural Abilities *'Insane Endurance & Pain-Tolerance': As shown on his fight against an entire fleet of Marines led by Bigdwun, Parker can endure immense quantities of pain. He took the blunt of hundreds of rifle shots and cannon balls head on without even flinching, although he absorbed their energy Parker still felt the pain of being hit, even if for a moment.The Hero of Elbaf: The powers of Parker's fruit are shown.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marine Fleet is utterly crushed by Parker. Ways of Combat Devil Fruit Parker ate the Dogi Dogi no Mi, a Paramecia-type of Devil Fruit which enables him to control Kinetic energy by absorbing, shifting and releasing it on his own will. The energy, once in Parker's command, takes on a deep blue color. Once the reserves of energy absorbed by him reach high amounts, Parker's muscle mass begins to grow slowly and will only go back to normal once he releases energy.The Hero of Elbaf: The powers of Parker's fruit are shown. Haki Assorted Others Relationships Monk Pirates= ... Daikaku: Parker is extremely loyal to his Captain. He implies that he knows how the captain truly feels at times, indicating that Daikaku doesn't show his real emotions often when it comes to the crew members failing. This shows that Parker truly cares about Daikaku and has known him for quite some time. He was willing to accompany Pierrot to Elbaf so that the negotiations held there ought to be successful and showed himself to be really annoyed when he saw that the Candelabra was late at its arrival.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error. Pierrot: Despite Pierrot being a rank above him, Parker is not against berating him for his annoying and reckless actions, something which he does often.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker constantly shouts at Pierrot for his error. However, Parker still seems to trust Pierrot heavily. When the latter showed that he had not let their trip be in vain by getting a Den Den Mushi of another Yonko, Parker started to calm down. Parker lent his glasses to Pierrot so he could take care of them while he confronted eight marine ships alone.The Hero of Elbaf: Despite their conflicts, Parker is shown to trust Pierrot. Tyberius: Although Tyberius is not part of his Suit Division, Parker has no problem with having him tag along. In fact, Parker goes as far as to openly say that he admires the dedication the man puts into doing things. This doesn't hold Parker from cutting off Tyberius' happy-go-lucky attitude at partying with the Giants, doing so because it was a serious situation.The Hero of Elbaf: Tyberius offers to do the push-ups, leading Parker to compliment him. Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Invel Yura from the Fairy Tail Series. *He shares his name with the real pirate and privateer William Parker. |-| Facts= *Parker is the youngest member of the Aces, as well as the youngest commander, of the Monk Pirates.Wybert: 31 Jonathan: 34 Karoshi: 38 Pierrot: 41. |-| Extras= *Parker's theme is shown to be Blue Demon, reflecting his overall attitude.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpxDY-NhxPc References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates